


Set Me Free

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I can be the subject of your dreams (Cas/Kelvin vid)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "BITE" by Troye Sivan


End file.
